


Terrible Timing

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: Post ep for series 15, episode 14.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 7





	Terrible Timing

Once she'd rounded the corner of the building, out of view of the carpark, Duffy stopped and leant back against the wall, letting out a sigh.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment. What a mess! She was dreading going home, convinced that Andrew would instantly see through her attempts to pretend everything was just hunky dory.

She reopened her eyes and slowly pushed herself away from the wall. Oh how she wished Charlie wasn't in Canada right now..! He'd know what to do, what to say. He always had.

Except this time... How was she going to tell him..? They hadn't meant for it to happen. They'd both been in a bad place, in need of comfort, a bright moment in the sea of gloom that their lives had become.

Duffy sighed once more, steeling herself to head home. She knew it wasn't just going to go away but hoped that maybe things would get better given time.

She shook her head at her wishful thinking. Her timing never had been any good...


End file.
